


A Quiet Conquest

by AnnaKnimos



Category: Tom Hiddleston- Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaKnimos/pseuds/AnnaKnimos
Summary: After your friend ditches you at her own bachelorette party, you meet an alluring stranger that incites that urge in your loins. What could possibly be the problem? You still haven't swiped your V-card. Will he be the one to carry out the transaction? Or will your card be declined?
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	A Quiet Conquest

The bump of the bass rattled your bones, limbs moving slightly of their own accord to the heavy beat from where you sat on your stool. You rolled your eyes, taking a long drag of the rum and coke you ordered, pulling up the strap of the scandalous dress your roommate and friend, Julie, had pestered you into wearing, 

"C'mon, Y/n. It's my last day as a free woman! Live just for tonight. For me? Maybe you'll finally meet a guy you actually like." She had said. 

The prospect of meeting someone you would _actually_ like tonight was low, you knew that for sure, but the added guilt trip had you steeling your nerves and accepting the dress she had gifted to you. 

You shimmied into the tight material, did your makeup and hair begrudgingly and found yourself being dragged to the night club known for the acts of debauchery that the patrons regularly took part in, only to find yourself alone at the bar, your friend's sappy fiance finding himself in the same club as his future bride during his bachelor party, both of them ditching their friends, who had naturally dispersed, to grind somewhere between the sweaty bodies. You made sure to keep an eye on the pair once or twice as Julie was your ride home. 

You sighed and downed the last of your drink, thanking the bartender who fumbled while accepting your change, scattering the money on the bar top. You grabbed the bills hurriedly and placed it back in his hand, ready to get the hell out of the club.

Finally getting up from your stool, you bumped into a sturdy chest, purse clattering to the floor and the few items spilling around around your feet. You knelt quickly, grabbing your lipstick and reaching for your wallet when a hand with the same intention covered yours. You looked up only to catch the image of deep blue eyes that threatened to pierce your anxiety and lower the threshold of inhibitions you usually held over yourself. And when he spoke, how your knees trembled.

"Forgive me, darling. Didn't see you there."

Your ears latched onto the sharp accent, like honey matched with his velvet tone and you hummed. He licked his lips mischievously and eyed your exposed shoulder, wanting to run his tongue along your skin. He handed you the rest of the items and you hurriedly placed them into your purse as you stood, eyes locked on the handsome stranger whose hands were nestled in his pockets casually as he studied you. 

"That's ok. I um...I was just leaving so..."

"Let me buy you a drink?" 

"I-uh I don't-"

"Please. It's the least I can do after what just happened."

Your eyes searched the crowd for Julie and Marcus, but they had seemingly vanished. The whole point of coming was to spend time with her before she tied the knot. You sighed, figuring you might as well have a little fun. You didn't get all dressed up for nothing.

"Okay. One drink." You raised your index finger and smiled, sitting back down on the bouncy stool.

He chuckled and copied your movements, "One drink. Now, what exactly is a girl like you doing here all alone." He took up the stool next to yours and smiled.

"My friend ditched me." You shrugged.

"Well, her loss is my gain. I'm Tom by the way." He held out his hand and smiled even wider, eyes silently asking your name.

"I'm Y/n." You replied as you took his hand in yours.

-

"I'm not kidding. I tripped and fell straight into her cleavage!"

You cackled, body racking with laughter as the alcohol ran through your veins rendering a pleasant buzz. As you'd promised, you only had one drink, and the low tolerance you had for alcohol was starting to show. 

"What happened next?" You asked, propping up your head with your hand on the bar top.

"Well, as one would imagine, seeing your boyfriend nestled into the bosom of your mother does not go over well. She broke up with me that night. Her mother on the other hand left some very...interesting messages on my phone and well let's just say I definitely dabbled with Mrs.Robinson."

Your eyes went wide and you were at a loss for words. 

"I know I know. It's quite scandalous. But I'm not one to back down from a challenge. Especially when that challenge is sex."

Tom eyed you. Gauging your reaction to his admission. He knew what he wanted from you, but it was entirely up to you on how the rest of the night would go.

You laughed nervously and scratched an imaginary itch on your arm. He was so nonchalant about the whole thing. Sex was a topic that was discussed regularly amongst people, even you and your friends. It was natural. A human need. But you were still part of that club that had never done the deed.

It's not that you saw it as some conditional sacred act, you'd just been unlucky in love. When it came to relationships, you'd been with douchebag after douchebag and you'd never felt that urge to share a bed with any of them. That coupled with the fact that you were somewhat of a 'goody two shoes' who enjoyed staying at home and reading the classics.

But you definitely had desires as you'd told Julie on occasion. Part of why she encouraged you to come to the club was for you to finally pop your cherry as she was sick and tired of hearing you moan about how you would die a virgin. You wanted to be taken on a thrill ride. The idea of someone whisking you away and drawing that hedonistic and lustful side out of you was exciting. Unfortunately, you'd never had that instinctual pull to that one person that you knew would be worth the trouble. But maybe the guy in front of you could change that. 

"Something wrong, love?" His genuine soft eyes remained on yours as he finished his drink. You shook your head and finished yours as well. Pushing the glass further away and tapping at the hem of your dress. 

Tom watched every shift in emotion that played across your exquisite features. The hesitance in your brow alluded to some innate concern of yours regarding his sexcapades. It was only natural. Amongst the women he told the story to, it killed. But your laughter didn't last long, and he wondered what was looming in that mind of yours. 

That was what drew him to you in the first place. The natural consideration on your face. He could tell you were someone constantly in thought. Bumping into you was no accident. He had been on the other side of the club, leisurely strolling amongst the crowd after having his fun when he spotted you slouched by the bar, dragging out the drink you had ordered. The misery spoke in your shoulder. He knew clubbing wasn't your thing, just as much as that dress wasn't. It hugged your waist and enhanced the curve in your hips and chest and would draw the eye of any man. It was meant to draw his. You were obviously uncomfortable in the material however, and it was absolutely endearing.

He watched you a little longer. Chuckling when you dismissed the third idiot of the night begging you for a dance. Tom had been on the prowl long enough, and now it was time to set the trap. He quickened his steps when he noted the transfer in payment, indicating your decision to leave. He walked straight into you when you turned and when he caught the shy twinkle in your eye, he knew you were definitely the one. 

He'd been studying you ever since, even if he'd done most of the talking. You chewed on your lip alot, and had a tendency to pick at your nails during which he would take the time to trail down your chest and gaze at the partial view he had of the mounds of flesh. The smooth skin of your legs. He wanted to touch oh so badly, but like he'd already established, it was not up to him. 

He noted the way you pushed away your glass, and he decided to inquire the action.

"You were actually serious?" It was more of a statement than a question and your beautiful eyes looked up at him in confusion before he nodded to the empty glass and you smiled.

"I said one drink, and I meant it." He nodded and you swallowed, the fog swirling in your mind clearing. 

"I like a girl who's sure of herself." You swallowed again, the nerves building up even higher.

Before you could fall into even more of a mess in front of the dashing man, you got up from the stool and grabbed your purse, shifting the dress over your knee a little as you suddenly felt naked under his intense gaze.

"Well I um...it was nice meeting you, Tom." You smiled and nodded to him once, turning away quickly.

He chuckled and his eyes followed your form to the door.

You managed to force your way through the sweaty and energetic crowd and took a deep breath on getting outside. It was quite the opposite of the scene inside. The breeze was strong, blowing harshly against your face. There weren't many people on the streets. A few stragglers that decided to end their drunken night and a pedestrian or two. There were a few restaurants and diners open with their own customers engaging in laughter and food but out here felt different, it was lonely and cold. The sky was dark and the moon full against its ebony curtain.

You pulled out your phone and called Julie. Like you expected, she didn't pick up and it was just your luck that your phone died shortly after. If she hadn't damaged your charger today prancing around singing those stupid lovesongs, then it could have gotten a little more juice but things just weren't working out for you today. It was half a mile to the nearest taxi stop and at least three times that to your apartment. There was no guarantee that you would snag a car at this hour though. You decided to trudge along the sidewalk, hoping that the little tune you began to hum would pass the time and you'd be at home before you knew it.

You were about a quarter mile in when your ears picked up footsteps behind you. Ever the paranoid bird, you picked up the pace and searched the street for any open food place to find refuge. When you rounded the corner, a finger tapped your shoulder and you turned around quickly, hands up in defense grasping a bottle of pepper spray.

"Well hello to you too. Remember me?" 

It was Tom. He chuckled lowly at your little act and you lowered the can. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm a woman walking alone at night, I have a right to be ready for anything."

"That you do. However, I was trying to gain your attention for a while. Are you hard of hearing?" 

The pair of you fell into a natural step along the pavement.

"Well the wind is pretty strong. The howling must have drowned out your voice."

"Usually, I enjoy when that happens." He winked at you and you blushed.

A natural silence fell over you, only the sound of your patterned footsteps ringing through the air. Before long, you found yourself at the foot of the steps leading to your apartment lobby. Tom insisted on walking you to your door and you let him. You stopped and turned to find him already looking at you, hands in his pockets and head tilted. 

"Thanks for the drink. I...I had fun." You smiled at him.

"I had fun as well, Y/n. If you'll allow me to be forward, it is not my wish for this night to end."

He stepped forward and raised his hand to your cheek, caressing it slowly. You blinked, flustered by his admission. He lowered his face and pressed his lips to yours, moving his mouth slowly but hungrily. His other hand found your waist, squeezing it gently before running it along your hip, inching to the mounds of flesh beneath your dress. A low growl sounded from his throat and you whimpered. He gently pushed you into the wall of the hallway and pressed his body tightly against yours. You could feel him, sturdy and ready and you moaned. He pulled away before you could move against him and looked at you, lips red and eyes daring,

"I could use a night cap. Want to take this inside?"

You swallowed and pondered your decision. He was handsome, a gentleman and an amazing kisser. You knew you wouldn't regret every possible thing he could do to you tomorrow. But was this how you wanted to cross that boundary? Did you really want to relinquish your innocence with someone you met at a club? Of course, for the better part of your adult life you wished you were more daring, adventurous...but you didn't want this. You thought you did, but as it was right now, you met the right person at the wrong time. Maybe he'd be okay with you saying no. Maybe he'd want to see you again. Maybe you could take things slow, fall in love and build up to the night you've been dreaming about for a long time. 

Making your decision, you pressed a hand to his chest and shook your head slowly. Looking into his azure eyes, you smiled regretfully before you spoke.

"As great as this night has been...I can't. I'm sorry." 

You expected him to push you away, curse you out, maybe even beg like all the other douchebags you'd been with, but you definitely didn't expect him simply shrug and nod his head.

"It's alright, Y/n. I understand. A girl like you is always worth the wait." His sweet words made you blush.

Despite the rejection, Tom was more than delighted to hear your answer. Although a toss in the sheets would be more than fun, he liked that you were different. You were the girl for him. The girl he'd been waiting for. 

You smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. You thanked him once again for the night and opened up your purse, searching for your keys. After two minutes of pulling out the same items over and over, you knew they weren't there.

"Something wrong, love?" Tom's voice startled you as you were still deep into searching every pocket of your purse.

"I...I can't find my keys."

Tom walked forward behind you and pocketed his hands. 

"Maybe Julie's home and she'll let you in."

You nodded, "Yeah..maybe. But I have a feeling she's off with her fiance somewhere." You rapped on the door and waited for some sort of announcement that she was there. After trying three more times you huffed and gave up, Tom watching you all the while. 

"Of course she's not home"

"Just like her to not be." You laughed sadly at Tom's statement.

Then you furrowed your brows, only now realizing what exactly Tom had said.

"Wait...I- I never told you about Julie..."

"You said she ditched you at the club-"

"Yeah...but I never said her name...or that she was my roommate... "

Tom smiled, tilting his head as he looked at you.

"Perhaps you don't remember love. Just as you don't remember me grabbing these when your your purse fell." He removed his right hand from his pocket and waved your keys in your face. 

Your heart thumped wildly in your chest and you shifted uncomfortably where you stood.

"Can I...can i have those ba-"

"What? Your keys? Well of course, darling." He stepped closer to you, breath fanning your face. The once daring azure eyes now held a different meaning and you were absolutely terrified.

He held the keys above your face and as you reached to grab it, he pulled it back. His devious chuckle echoed throughout the hallway, resonating within your bones. A lump the size of none other before formed in your throat, threatening to choke every word that you wished to speak.

Tom loved the fear in your eyes, the naivete speckled in your pupils. You were absolutely adorable.

"It's cute you thought you would get these back." His face hovered over yours and he ran his finger along your cheek for the millionth time that night, but only now did it have a more chilling sensation. 

"Is...is this because I wouldn't-"

"Oh no darling...well yes and no. It's because you're special, Y/n. I can't let that go."

"Mrs. Rose? Mr.McGregor?." You called out to your neighbours, praying they would answer your cry.

Tom's dark chuckle stilled your tongue, "Nobody's home, Y/n."

He grinned and placed his hands on your head, running them down on each side then at the front in some patterned action.

"Oh vestal virgin. Oh cherished treasure. Your innocence shines like the radiant sun. Your beauty is bountiful unto all of us. For this we are grateful."

His voice seemed to reverberate as many, as if you were amongst a crowd. He dipped his head to yours and brushed his lips against your mouth. Tears streamed from your eyes at the prospect of what would happen to you, and you shivered under his hold. Before you could speak, everything went black. 

* * *

You couldn't feel your arms or legs, but they ached as if they were pounded over and over. Your vision was blurry and you couldn't move your lips. Your neck was terribly sore, and the first thing your eyes laid on when your sight somewhat cleared, was the carpeted floor of your apartment. You were suspended above the ground, the reason for the aches in your limbs. You hands were tied to some wooden structure you were attached to. Your hands were compromised above your head and your legs were slightly open, each ankle tied to the bottom of the structure. Your breath quickened under the gag in your mouth and you pulled desperately at the ties. 

"You're awake." You blinked at the blurry figures in front of you.

"I knew you were the one."

Your vision cleared completely and your eyes fell on Tom, who had switched his outfit for a long white robe, just like the people standing behind him. Upon seeing the other faces, a strangled cry left your throat. 

There was Julie. A ring of flowers about her neck, holding the hand of her fiance. Your neighbours, Mrs. Rose and Mr. McGregor held golden arches above the couple's heads. You recognized only a few other faces. The bartender from the club and one of the groomsmen from Marcus' bachelor party. They all stood amongst four other strangers donning the same clothes. Tom walked forward and pulled a crown of gold from his robe. He placed it on your head.

"Please...don't do this..." your voice was muffled by the gag, but you assumed your words were intelligible by the look on Tom's face.

"We must. It is the eve of our beloveds' union. The Magnificent Clarion demands a sacrifice to acknowledge and preserve this union, which will yield great reward upon our lives which we shall reap in due time." He turned to Julie and Marcus, who were smiling proudly.

"Julie...you were my friend you-"

"That's why I'm doing this. You're a noble sacrifice. Pure, unsullied. The choice you made has ensured our future." She said.

You bent your head, your neck aching just holding it up.

"None of this would be possible without you. Our vestal virgin." She announced.

 _I told you that in confidence you b*tch!_ You thought.

Tom closed his eyes and linked hands with the others, an odd tune sounded from their mouths before he walked up to you once more, accepting a large scythe from one of the others.

He raised it above your chest and you sighed, accepting your inevitable fate.

"Screw you..." you muttered. 

He tilted his ear toward you and furrowed his brow, "Well, I didn't quite catch _that,_ " he laughed

He removed the gag, allowing you to get your last words in. 

"I said...screw. You."

He grinned deviously, replacing the gag before raising the scythe once more.

"Darling, you wouldn't be here if you did."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel somewhat terrible for writing this story, but I recently watched The Wicker Man (1973) and it was incredible. Every bit of creepy and thrilling that I adore in a movie. I loved the plot and I really enjoyed putting this together, so this one is inspired by that wonderful movie. I racked my brain trying to figure out who to write as the cult culprit and I settled on Tom, despite my aversion to writing anything with celebrities, but he just came to mind. I apologise for anyone offended but thanks for reading anyway!


End file.
